thepoweroffivefandomcom-20200214-history
Lohan Shan-tung
Lohan Shan tung is a White Lotus Society Triad member, of the rank of Incense Master, and son of Han Shan-tung, head of one of the Triads. Necropolis Lohan uses his contacts in Hong Kong to contact Scarlett Adams. When she goes up to the temple, a fortune-teller gives her a card with her fortune on it, as well as a note. His men kills Mrs Cheng, the shape changer that is looking after her, and knocks her out and stuff her in the boot of a car. They transport her to a flat where Lohan is waiting, there he tells her about who she is and her destiny. The Old Ones track her to the apartment through the jade lizard necklace, given to her by the Nightrise chairman, that she is wearing. Lohan, Scarlett and Sing escape and Lohan takes the necklace and places it on a cruise ship heading for Australia. They transform Scarlett into a boy, and give her to Mr and Mrs Soong, who pretend they are her parents and are going on a boat. But this plan fails, as whilst she is boarding a boat, Scarlett locks eyes with her father, Paul Adams, who grabs her and tells everyone that it's her. Scarlett is captured and knocked out. Lohan, Jamie Tyler, and Richard Cole rescue Matthew Freeman and Scarlett from their cell in Victoria Prison. Scarlett uses her powers of controlling the weather to shield the group from harm. They arrive at the Tai Shun temple where Lohan's men have killed all but one of the men. Suddenly Scott Tyler and Pedro burst through the door and Scott tackles Jamie out of harm's way. One of the men of the Old Ones shoots at Jamie but hits Scarlett, who loses consciousness and the typhoon is unleashed upon the temple. Lohan shoots the man, and Matt orders everyone through the door. Lohan and Matt travel through the door at the Tai Shan temple in Hong Kong. Oblivion Lohan and Matt end up in Brazil. To earn money, they decide to sell Matt off as a slave, and then Lohan recues him. This works twice, but the third time, Matt is sold to a drug dealer who uses children to smuggle drugs across the border, by cutting open their stomach and placing the packet inside their body. Matt is disgusted, but Lohan says they got people to swallow drugs and throw them up on the othe side, but he says that it was always voluntary. When Lohan rescues Matt, they steal a car and drive south. They try to sell Matt again but one of the drug dealer's soldiers beats up Lohan. The soldiers bargain with the drug dealer's minions to let him have an extra worker for free, and the drug dealer's minions can take the money ($600) that was in Lohan's wallet. Lohan and Matt are taken to a mine called Sierra Muerte, where they must dig for gold. They plan to escape in a helicopter, but Matt falls ill and is to weak to stand. The next day, they escape when Matt collapses the mine tunnels and the the ladders leading into them, causing mayhem. Lohan and Matt run into the forest, but are chased by the soldiers. However, the soldiers stop chasing them when Matt exerts his power by killing some soldiers chasing them in a truck. As they are escaping onto the helicopter, Lohan decides to leave Matt behind. But Matt climbs over the fence, uses his power to lock the door on the helicopter, and looks at him, knowing he has betrayed him. They pilot the helicopter down to Oblivion, Antarctica. Lohan and Scarlett reunite, and Scarlett convinces him to help. They travel down to the beach where Matt and Richard were captured, and find some steps up the side of the cliff face, going towards the Old Ones' palace. They climb up, and Lohan kills Jonas Mortlake who was beating up Scott. Scott freezes them using telepathy, saying they won't like what he's going to do next, but he has to do it. Scott sacrifices himself to open the 25th door and lets Jamie Tyler, Holly and Pedro through. Scott dies in Jamie's arms. Then Matt and Flint are brought forward in time to battle the Old Ones. Chaos, the king of the Old Ones, comes to attack them. In the end, Lohan is powerless to stop him advancing, and watches at the Five defeat him. They have a celebratory dinner, after which the Five decide to return to the Dreamworld. Lohan, Holly and Richard return, and Lohan leaves for Hong Kong. Holly and Richard never hear from him again but Holly is quite sure that he survived. Appearance Scarlett thinks he is about twenty year old. He has a scar from his left cheek to his mouth, when he defended his father from an assassin. Personality Lohan has a ruthless personality, and will kill someone if they get in his way. His nature is about self-preservation and will do what he wants to stay alive, shown when he almost abandons the ill Matt in Brazil. Family His father is Han Shan-tung, who is the leader of the Chinese Triad called the White Lotus Society. He defended his father from a would-be assassin with a sword, and as a result he has a scar on his face. His father has a lot of trust and faith in him as he ordered Lohan to meet Matt, Richard and Jamie when they arrive in Hong Kong. Category:Gangsters Category:Protagonists Category:Triads Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Chinese Characters Category:Oblivion Characters Category:Necropolis Characters Category:Males